Blood or Love
by frixiewulf13
Summary: Summary is in the prologue chapter. Its a possible chapter to CCS' movie 2.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:  
Its been a while since the reincarnation of Clow Reed was defeated by the Mistress of the Cards. Now, a few months has passed and Sakura is now in the 7th grade, together with her friends and classmates. Her brother, Touya left Japan and studied in Germany. On the other hand, Yukito stayed in Japan, just in case that Sakura might need Yue. Keroberos was still the same, and no new things happened to him. Eriol and his friends, together with Kaho, went back to England. Shaoran and Meilin are also in Hong Kong, and have not visited Japan for several months. 

What are the adventures that await for the 13-year-old girl named Sakura? After defeating Eriol and transforming the cards, what's next? And after being left by Shaoran, what will follow? And after obtaining the Hope card, what are the trials that she might face?

Author's note:  
This is an adventure/romance story. There's magic in here, and add to it, there are a few characters that were added to the story. I added a few Japanese terms in here, but I know you can comprehend them. The adventure part will probably start in the 1st chapter, and so as the romance part.

Shortcuts for the names are as follows:

SK: Sakura Kinomoto TD: Tomoyo Daidouji SL: Shaoran Li TK: Touya Kinomoto  
FK: Fujitaka Kinomoto Ke: Keroberos YT: Yukito Tsukishiro Yu: Yue C: Chiharu  
R: Rika N: Naoko Y: Yamazaki FF: Fay D. Flourite K: Kurogane  
EH: Eriol Hiiragizawa ML: Meilin Li Sp: Spinel Ru: Ruby Moon NA: Nakuru Akizuki  
SD: Sonomi Daidouji

I think Fay and Kurogane are not the characters who are relatively far-out to CCS, right?

There are a few characters that have very minor roles. Their names will be written as a whole instead of the shortcut.

I'm not sure if there are other characters that will be involved, but probably there will be a few.

Anyway, I plotted it to the CCS series, in which they try to have a little battle, and sort of like that. I did that to avoid confusion between the correlation of this story to the CCS series. For those who have watched the CCS series whole-heartedly, and also the movies, this is linked to those that I mentioned earlier. (Speaking of movies, who has the 2nd Movie of CCS, named the Sealed Card? Could I borrow?)

And finally, the usual disclaimer. I'll just place it here so that I won't add it to the next chapters.  
"CLAMP has the sole ownership of this anime, including Tsubasa Chronicles. The characters are named to their own right. I'm just a little fan of this wonderful anime."

Yeh, my 2nd finally. I just wish that you'd read my story. Its been a few years since I wrote fictional stories like this, so I just don't know if my skills have turned for the better or worse. Anyway, I just hope that you can have the time to review this story of mines. It is from the readers that I get my inspiration (Oww! I wanna cry caramel:D).

Talking to myself: What will be in the next chapters? I don't know since I haven't finished it yet.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Sakura's New Mission 

Setting: Kinomoto residence, morning

Briing! Briing! Briing!  
SK: Haah... What! Its now seven? What the, I need to hurry!  
Ke: Ohayou Sakura-chan. What makes you so worried today?  
SK: Ohayou Kero-chan. This is the first day of classes, that's why I need to hurry up.  
After taking a bath and changing her clothes, she went down stairs.  
FK: Ohayou, Sakura-chan.  
SK: Ohayou, otoh-san.  
Sakura looks at the portrait on the table.  
SK: Ohayou, oka-san.  
FK: Sakura, I've prepared breakfast and also your lunch. I might come home late, so just cook your own dinner.  
SK: Yes.  
Sakura took her breakfast and left.

Setting: Path from Kinomoto residence to Tomoeda Middle School, morning

SK: Ahh... Its spring. Its so nice that I need not worry 'bout the cards. But, I'm worried about oni-chan, who is studying in Germany right now. There's no one who will protect me and call me kaijyuu. Well, its inevitable.  
Its great that I'm in middle school. Its tough that some of your friends will leave, like Meilin, Eriol and also, Shaoran. But its done. I can do nothing about it.  
Anyway, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, 13 years of age and currently in 7th grade. 'Twas my birthday a day ago, and it was so fun.

Flashback: a day before today Setting: Kinomoto residence, night

It was loud and Sakura's friends were there: Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki. There's a lot of food in there too.TD: Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!  
CRN&Y: Happy birthday!  
FK: Sakura-chan, blow your candles.  
SK: Hooh. Yehey! Thank you guys for being here. Let's try to enjoy what we have in here.  
After a few minutes, the phone rang.  
FK: Sakura, I'd get the phone.  
FK: Moshi moshi.  
TK: Otoh-san! Could you pass the phone to Sakura, I wanna talk to her.  
FK: Alright.  
FK: Sakura, somebody's gonna talk to you in the phone.  
SK: I'm going there.  
SK: Moshi moshi. This is Sakura.  
TK: Kaijyuu! Happy birthday!  
SK: Oni-chan! I'd forgive you right now because its my day.  
TK: Ha ha! You just can't kick me in the shin. Ha ha!  
SK: Anyway, what's up?  
TK: Daijobu. You need not worry 'bout me. Its great being in Germany. But well, I'm sort of, homesick.  
SK: Oh.  
TK: I need to keep this conversation short, since I have a class after a few minutes. Just tell otoh-san to take care, and also you, Sakura.  
SK: Arigato oni-chan. Take care!  
TD: So, who's the person in the phone?  
SK: It's oni-chan. He greeted me happy birthday, all the way from Germany.  
Y: Do you know that in the old times, greeting during birthdays is not followed?  
SK: Really?  
Y: It is because that greetings were not allowed by the king due to the previous.  
C: Yamazaki-kun! Lies again!  
SK: Huh? I was about to believe in that one.  
FK: Sakura, I've prepared the refrigerator cake in here. Can you serve this to our visitors as their dessert?  
SK: Hai! Hmm, probably I can bring a slice to Kero-chan.  
Sakura distributed the cake and kept the last slice for Kero-chan.  
R: Wow! It's really delicious!  
Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!  
Sakura opened the door and a certain package was delivered.  
SK: For whom?  
Delivery man: Sakura Kinomoto. It is a package from Hong Kong.  
Sakura signed the papers, thanked the delivery man and read the name of the sender.  
SK: Li... Li Shaoran.  
Sakura turned to 30 hues of red.  
TD: Whoa! Li-kun seems to like you very much, even though you're far away. Anyway, love is tested when the two lovers are separated, longing for each other.  
Sakura opened the large package. She was surprised of what she saw. She took the piece of card in the box, with a message on it.  
SL: Dear Sakura-chan,  
Sorry, Sakura-chan. I was unable to tell you that I was about to leave Japan. I didn't tell you because I don't want that you'd worry about me. I don't want to see you cry, so I kept it to myself. But well, thanks for everything. Anyway, its your birthday, right? You're 13, and I'm still stuck at 12. I wish that you'd like this present. Please, wear it proudly, Sakura-chan. I just wish that I am there. Don't worry 'bout me. Remember what you've said several times, 'Zettai daijobu da yo!'. That's all, my dear friend. Take care! -Your friend, Shaoran-kun  
End of Flashback

Setting: Tomoeda Middle School

SK: Haa... Shaoran-kun. I'm 100 sure that I do like him, and somehow, its different from what I feel towards Yukito. His been nice, kind and helpful. No wonder a lot of girls would say that I'm lucky for having a guy like him. But, I wonder why oni-chan dislikes Shaoran-kun.  
SK: Oh yeah, Shaoran-kun gave me a pink qipao. Its really pretty though. Tomoyo-chan told me that I'm very cute in that attire. She even took a lot of photos and videos when I wore that yesterday.  
SK: Hmm... I also got another letter inside the qipao's pocket, and its from Shaoran-kun, again.  
SL: Sakura-chan, this dress is used in China. A qipao, just like a cheongsam, represents nobility and elegance, while displaying beauty and modesty: just like who you really are.  
SK: Ahh, Shaoran-kun. He is really sweet and thoughtful too. At times, I just think that a Shaoran Li is way too much for me.  
Sakura turned to 30 hues of red as she arrived in her school. She placed her skates in the locker and went to room 7-2. She later sat on her chair and took a deep breath.SK: Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan.  
TD: Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Oh yes, I've got a lot of pictures and videos of your birthday party yesterday. You were so cute wearing that pink qipao that Shaoran gave to you. You just look like Sakura, Sakura.  
SK: Huh? I look like myself?  
TD: Nah. I said that you look like Sakura Haruno of Naruto, that is showed in television. I'd just turn your hair to pink and learn a few jutsus, and your that Sakura Haruno in that anime.  
As usual, Sakura sighed, with a teardrop on her hair.  
SK: Tomoyo-chan, who might be our teacher. I'm really excited for this school year.  
TD: Hmm, I don't know. But they say he is a new teacher.  
The bell rang, and after a few seconds, the new teacher came to the room and greeted everyone. His tender face easily caught the attention of the 7th graders.  
FF: Good morning class. I'm Fay D. Flourite, 28 years of age. I'm your adviser for this school year.  
TD: Sakura-chan, Flourite-sensei seems to be a very nice person.  
SK: Probably. But I think he's a little bit strict.  
FF: So class, its my first time to teach in a middle school. They say its pretty tough, but I'll try my best. Since its the first day of class, how 'bout you'd introduce yourself to me.  
The students of class 7-2 introduced themselves to Fay. On the other hand, Sakura was talking to herself.  
SK: Ummm..., I feel a unique aura surrounding Flourite-sensei. Its just like a Clow Card's aura, but an immense power is added into it.  
Later, it was Sakura's turn to introduce herself to the class.  
FF: The girl with short brown hair.  
TD: Sakura-chan, wake up! Its your turn to introduce yourself.  
SK: Huh? What?  
FF: The girl with short brown hair.  
Sakura stood up while she appears to be half-awake, half-asleep FF: Good! Now, introduce yourself to the class.  
SK: Hai! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, 13 years of age and likes adventure. It was my birthday yesterday!  
FF: Oh, really? Maybe I should give you something as a gift.  
Fay performed his magical rituals and a box automatically appeared on his hands.  
FF: Here you go! Happy birthday. I hope you like it.  
SK: Thanks, Flourite-sensei.  
The class was amazed of the fabulous rituals that Fay performed.  
FF: Oh, class. That's nothing. You see, I've learned magic tricks when I was young. That's why I've been a performing magician in circuses and sometimes, in parties. Heheheh.  
Fay sighed. He was able to make believe the students that he performs magic tricks.  
SK: Tomoyo-chan, can we talk privately after class.  
TD: Oh, sure Sakura-chan. As you wish.  
SK: Let's meet at the Penguin Park, ok?  
TD: Hai!

Setting: Pengiun Park, afternoon

TD: Sakura-chan, what do you want to talk about? Do you want to have your pictures that I took yesterday? I'll give it to you tomorrow if you want.  
SK: No, not that. I'm thinking of our.  
TD: friend Li-kun? Well, I think you've grown up. Haha!  
SK: No Tomoyo-chan. Its about Flourite-sensei. I sense a certain aura in him. He's just saying that what he had performed were tricks, but that's real magic. I can sense it.  
TD: Yeah. I got what you've said. Hey, how 'bout you open the gift that Flourite-sensei gave to you.  
Sakura opened the box and she saw a weird figurine. It has a red gem and being held by a swirling metal. At the opposite end of the metal was its golden base, with green shards at the edges.  
TD: Wow! It's pretty Sakura-chan! Probably Flourite-sensei likes you. Poor Li-kun, he's opponent is Sakura-chan's mentor.  
SK: No way Tomoyo-chan! He just gave me this gift for my birthday, that's all.  
TD: Hmmm, you said earlier that Flourite-sensei has that strong aura. How about you ask Kero-chan about that?  
Sakura's backpack shook roughly and after a few minutes, Kero-chan appeared.  
SK: Oh my! I didn't notice that Kero-chan is in my backpack.  
Ke: Haha! Sakura-chan didn't notice me at all! Haha. I've heard what you said earlier, and I also felt that strange energy in that mentor. Its pretty strong, so you must be wary, Sakura-chan.  
SK: Yeah. What can you say about this strange figure that Flourite-sensei gave to me?  
Ke: Hmmm... There's no magical power in it. Its not that strange at all. Its plain.  
TD: Its getting late. Gotta go now. Bye Sakura-chan. Bye Kero-chan SK&Ke: Bye Tomoyo-chan.  
SK: Let's go home Kero-chan.  
Ke: Hai!  
Keroberos and Sakura went home and discussed matters that deal with Fay D. Flourite.

Setting: Kinomoto Residence, night

SK: Hmmm. Its hard to figure out, right? I'd ask Yue if he know about Flourite-sensei too.  
Ke: Well, you must invite Yukito-san here.  
SK: Oh man. Its very tiring to walk from here to Yukito-san's house.  
Ke: Oh hey, isn't it Yukito?  
SK: Yeah, its really him. Yukito!  
Sakura called Yukito from the 2nd floor.  
YT: Konbanwa, Sakura-chan. How are you?  
SK: Ummm, I'm fine. Well, do you mind taking your dinner here? Otoh-san will be here late, so I'd be the one to make our dinner.  
YT: Oh Thank you, Sakura-chan.  
Sakura and Yukito ate their dinner. After a few minutes, Yukito transformed to Yue, after sensing Sakura's need.  
Yu: What do you need, our mistress?  
SK: I've felt this strange aura while I was in school. It was like a very strong energy. I felt it on our mentor, Flourite-sensei.  
Ke: I've also felt his immense power that is surrounding him. His power seems to be unfathomable and immeasurable. I've never felt an energy that was very strong.  
Yu: As I remember, Clow Reed had a very close relative, who was also a strong mage. I don't know his name but Clow-sama told me that he has an immense power.  
Ke: Oh my! Clow-sama does this to me. He just favors Yue all the time.  
Ke: I see what you mean Yue. So, what did Clow-sama tell you about that mage?  
Yu: He only told me that he's strong, and the age gap between them is negligible. Nothing else.  
SK: Does it mean that Flourite-sensei can be Clow's relative?  
Yu: Probably.  
SK: But Clow is dead, and if the mage is still alive, probably he'd be in his wheelchair or so.  
Ke: Remember Sakura-chan that his magic is too strong, that magic alone can delay or reverse his aging.  
SK: Oh, I see.  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
SK: Otoh-san is here Yue, so transform now. Kero-chan, hide!  
The two guardians followed their mistress' orders.  
FK: Sakura-chan, have you eaten your dinner.  
SK: Hai! Yukito-san even helped me in preparing our dinner.  
FK: Oh, that's good Yukito-san. Thanks.  
YT: You're welcome. Well, I need to leave. Thank you and good bye.  
SK: Bye Yukito-san!

Setting: Flourite residence, night

FF: I've seen the new mistress, and she's my student  
K: Well, it will be good if we'll give her ample time to strengthen.  
FF: That's good, Kurogane-kun. Let's just control our magic for the mean time.  
K: And put the Clow Cards' new master into a test that will make her life, a living hell.


End file.
